Stitches
by CrossfireBullet
Summary: Dick tries to patch things up with Jason. Let's see how that goes. Inspired by "Life's Too Short" from the outtakes of Disney's Frozen. Rated for swearing.


**The plot and general flow of this fic was inspired by the song "Life's Too Short" from the outtakes(meaning it was a removed song) of Disney's Frozen. I guess I just thought of Dick and Jason after hearing the sibling rivalry and arguing. **

* * *

As soon as he sensed movement outside his apartment door, Jason Todd quietly stalked over, gun in hand. He looked through the peep hole only to see none other than Richard Grayson standing outside.

Well, shit. He should have known. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed that Nightwing had been stalking him ever since he made his official debut to the Bat clan as the Red Hood a couple of weeks ago.

Sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose, Jason decided to throw open the door already. After all, Dick still seemed to be trying to figure out what to say and chances are, he'd stay that way the whole morning.

"What." Jason demanded, more than asked.

"Jason!" Dick gasped in obvious surprise. "You're here!"

"No shit." He rolled his eyes. "Whaddya want?"

"Well, I..." Dick took a deep breath. "I was wondering if we could maybe patch things up."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What's there to patch up?"

"Oh..Start over, then." Dick sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Sorry, I just...I knew you were alive and all, but I never actually got to see you as, well, _you_. It's hard to believe you're alive..."

"Yeah, well, I'm back and kicking ass. Are you done?"

"Look, Jason, we never had the best relationship. And we've gone on for far too long. I think it's time we smoothed things out. So what do you say?" Dick flashed a friendly smile that would shame the Care Bears.

Jason eyed his adopted older "brother" suspiciously. As much as he didn't want to be around the Bats right now, he couldn't deny that it seemed at least a little nice to _try_ patching things up. At least with the friendliest of the bunch.

"Fine, fine," he said, opening the door for Dick to enter through.

As soon as they were both settled in, Jason asked "So...how are things? With you, I mean."

"Same as usual, I guess?"

"Do you still go fluttering around like the social butterfly you are, desperate for hugs?" he jokingly asked.

"I'll have you know it's others who are desperate for hugs from _me_!" Dick laughed, with a comical toss of his head in mock-pride. "Hell must have frozen over. Because you're actually asking me how I am."

Jason's eyes widened and he looked away. "Yeah, well, I've always _sort of _wanted to know you. The 'older brother' who should have mentored me more. I guess it's just coming out now. Clowns, crowbars, explosions and death in general kinda do that to a guy."

"Jase..." Dick reached his hand out and squeezed his younger brother's shoulder. "I never really knew...understood you until you, you know...and until now. I really am so-"

"Stop." Jason cut in, placing his hand atop the older's man hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. Even I'm...beginning to understand you. The pain of being replaced, I mean. I never really _got_ you until now."

Dick beamed. This was going a lot better than he thought.

"This is so great! We finally understand each other! Friends, then?"

Jason lightly pushed Dick's hand off his shoulder. "Uh. I won't shoot you on sight, if that means anything."

"Great! So you'll come back to the manor?"

Jason swore his heart skipped a beat. Did he even hear that right? "...I'm sorry, what?"

"You'll come back to the manor and patch things up with Bruce?"

Jason clenched his fist, seething. "Dick," he said, trying to keep his anger subdued, "do you _really_ think I can just patch things up with Bruce?"

"Jason, please, I really think that if you and Bruce just-"

"NO!" he shouted as he stood, "I should have known better!"

"Jason, wait, please-," Dick pleaded, also standing up.

"Of _course_ that bastard would send _Goldenboy_ to do his bidding! Spy on me! Convince me to go back to the manor to get me off the job!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dick's voice began to rise. "Bruce _never_ sent me! And I'm not here to spy on you! I-"

Jason grabbed the older by the collar and dragged him out the door. "You know what, _dick?_ Go! Run back and give the boss a fully-detailed report on my whereabouts! Tell him all you've seen and heard! The next time I see you here, I swear to all that is holy, I'm gonna pump your ass full of lead!"

Jason angrily slammed the door, but Dick blocked it with his shoulder and leg.

"Jason don't do this!" Dick begged as he and Jason began pushing their respective weights against the door. "Don't shut us all out! _Please_ come back! Bruce has been going crazy since you came back. And frankly, HE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY TOO!"

"Oh, so this is all for you, then?"

"What? No! I-"

"Ugh!" Jason shouted, with a particularly strong shove against the door. "Stay out of it, Grayson! I hate Bruce and that's that. You won't understand."

"I could if you tell me! We were understanding each other just a few minutes ago."

"NO! This is something you can _NOT_ understand, Goldie! You will NEVER understand. Bruce. Let. Me. Die. And he didn't even avenge me! I do not _want_ to see _him_. I do not _want_ to see _you_. AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU END UP IN ARKHAM!"_  
_

And with that, Jason finally managed to shove Dick's shoulder and leg out the door and slammed it shut.

"For God's sake, Jason!" Dick shouted and punched a nearby wall. He paced a few steps before collecting himself again. "Newsflash, Little Wing! I'm the only one who actually thinks that you're still in there! That you can still come back!"

"Fuck off, Wing. I don't care. Whatever you see in me, you only see because you want to." Jason spat out from the other side of the door.

"Okay, you know what? I am sick of you! Sick! You are _so_ stubborn! You always have been!"

"Shut it and get outta my doorway."

"No! Do you have _any_ idea what I've been through because of you?!"

"Uh, what YOU'VE been through? Do you know what I'VE been through?"

"-replaced me! And since you died and came back, Bruce has been more of a jerk than ever-"

"-always been compared to you! Be like Dick! Be like Dick! Well I'm not like you-"

"-now that I'm trying, you won't even let me in!"

"-for once just get out of my face!"

Both men panted for breath after screaming their heads off, still furious at each other.

"Okay, you know what, I have better things to do," Dick angrily hissed. "This has clearly been a waste of time."

"Your bad, not mine," Jason muttered as Dick left.

That night, both men took their frustrations out on patrol.

* * *

**Ok, yeah, I didn't really know how to end it. ._.**

**Reviews, please? :)**


End file.
